Between Me And Him
by Y0427Ai
Summary: [HunHan Ver] RnR! DLDR! [!]Warn : BoyxBoy, Boyslove, Gay, Yaoi, MPREG, HunHan/SeLu, Omegaverse! Kau harus memilih antara aku dan dia.
1. PROLOGUE

Aku adalah seorang Alpha tapi aku tidak seperti Alpha pada umumnya, tidak memiliki kekuasaan, bergelimang harta, para gadis Omega maupun gadis Beta cantik. Aku seperti seorang Beta yang acuh tak acuh, tidak dipuja-puja dan tidak begitu dipedulikan meskipun aku ini Alpha. Namun aku menyukai seseorang dan dia adalah Omega, tentu jika aku memiliki ketertarik lebih besar pada Omega itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa aku ini seorang Alpha bukan seorang Beta.

Ya tidak dipungkiri juga Beta pun bisa menyukai Omega karena pesona mereka yang memikat.

Oh persetan dengan aku ini Alpha atau bukan, yang jelas aku sangat menyukainya.

Dia Luhan Omega yang paling mempesona bagiku.

Populer karena keramahannya dan hatinya yang baik, sangat cantik dan indah seperti layaknya Omega, diincar oleh banyak Alpha termasuk aku dan Kris Wu, saingan terberatku.

Kau tahu aku mendapat keuntungan karena sangat dekat dengan Luhan dan bertetangga dengannya tapi Kris Wu sangat hebat dalam mendekati seseorang, sialan.

 **Between Me And Him**

 **~HunHan~**

.

.

.

.

 **Lanjut jangan? mumpung saya lagi hepi karena eksoh kambek ot9 dan kode2an HunHan jadi saya buat ini :** )

 **Btw, ini adalah fanfiks berpairing LuWoo diwattpad, saya unpublish ini karena respon disana kurang membantu saya buat melanjutkan ini :( so, saya pindahin kesini dengan pairing HunHan dan kalo responnya ngebantu saya buat lanjut saya akan lanjutin :)**


	2. Chapter 1

: **: Between Me And Him :** :

.

.

.

.

 **[SEHUN]**

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku ingin menyapa Luhan di halaman rumahnya karena dia memiliki kelas pagi. Membawa mug mengepul aku berjalan dengan percaya diri, hingga saat aku mengumpat dengan keras karena tersandung sesuatu dan ternyata itu adalah payung yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku seorang bujangan jadi tak ada yang merapihkan tempat bernaungku, orang tuaku juga tak peduli denganku dan memilih tinggal di luar negeri. Oh tidak apa-apa aku pun tidak begitu peduli, aku akan berkunjung jika hari natal tiba, aku masihlah anak yang baik.

"Jangan mengumpat sekeras itu Yuqi bisa mendengarnya!"

Tidak ada yang semanis tatapan galaknya menyapa di pagi hari, aku menoleh ke sisi kiriku lalu tersenyum membalasnya. "Selamat pagi Luhanie." Sapaku.

"Selamat pagi Sehun," Dia tersenyum amat sangat manis. "Kau tahu, kau memiliki waktu luang di pagi hari jadi daripada berdiri di depan pintu dengan cengiran idiotmu lebih baik merapihkan rumahmu."

Luhan sangat perhatian, dia tahu keadaan rumahku dan mungkin dia tahu pakaian dalam yang ku kenakan seperti aku tahu pakaian dalam yang dia kenakan hari ini, Calv* Kl*n. "Aku semakin menyukai perhatianmu setiap harinya, jadilah pacarku agar kau lebih sering menperhatikanku." Aku memainkan alisku lalu kulihat dia memutar matanya sembari terkekeh manis.

"Ya aku akan menjadi pacarmu jika aku tidak kunjung menemukan Alphaku." Katanya sembari memeriksa isi tasnya.

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumahku untuk menghampirinya, saat aku baru akan ke halamannya sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Luhan. Aku tak memperhatikan ternyata Luhan tidak mengeluarkan mobilnya, aku mengernyit ingin tahu siapa pemilik mobil yang akan mengantar Luhan ke kampus.

Aku melotot begitu si pemilik mobil keluar menyapa Luhan dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat brengsek. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena memilih lebih sering mendapat kelas siang, mungkin saja jika orang tuaku menunjang biaya kuliahku aku akan memilih kelas pagi dan lebih rajin lagi. Seorang Alpha harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk biaya hidup dan kuliahnya sebagai tukang antar makanan cepat saji dan kasir mini market? Luar biasa.

"Yuqi cepatlah kita akan terlambat!" Luhan berteriak pada satu-satunya adik perempuannya.

Yuqi keluar dari rumahnya dengan terburu-buru, matanya menangkap keberadaanku dan dia segera memelototiku seolah mengatakan _-aku a_ _kan membunuhmu-_ jika aku terus melihat ke arahnya. Gadis itu masih SMP dan dia memiliki dendam padaku untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Orang itu menghancurkan pagiku!" Dia mengadu pada Luhan dan aku memasang wajah polos tak tahu apapun. "Jangan pernah tertarik pada orang itu!"

Luhan dan si brengsek itu menaruh perhatiannya padaku. Tanganku amat gatal ingin melemparkan isi mug ini padanya ketika dia menatapku karena telah memenangkan lampu hijau dari adik perempuan Luhan.

"Sehun jangan lupa benahi rumahmu, aku punya video game baru yang ingin aku mainkan denganmu."

Kekesalanku lenyap begitu saja, itu seperti ajakan kencan! Aku mengencangkan peganganku pada telinga mug-ku lalu setelah mereka pergi aku dengan perasaan sangat bahagia melompat tinggi mengabaikan isi mug-ku. " _Yes_ " Aku mengepalkan tangan kiriku di depan dada lalu menggerakannya seolah tengah meninju wajah brengsek Kris.

 _CRASSSH!_

" _Fuck!_ "

Aku mengumpat sangat keras ketika kopi yang tak kusadari melayang di atasku terjatuh membasahi rambut hingga pakaianku dengan suhu panas yang masih terasa.

.

.

.

Aku melajukan vespa berwarna kuning dengan garis oranye milik restoran cepat saji ke kampusku, aku meminjamnya sebentar dan paman Park memerbolehkanku karena aku tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk mengambil motorku di tempat parkir tadi. Aku memencet klakson seperti orang gila karena orang-orang mendadak memenuhi jalan dan menghalangiku, hari ini dosen Lee tidak akan memberiku toleransi.

Aku cukup panik untuk menginjak rem jadi aku membelokan dengan tajam motor tua ini sehingga aku terguling bersama dengan motor ini di rumput tempat parkir di kampusku. Karena itu Luhan aku jadi mendadak tidak bisa menginjak rem yang seharusnya cukup mudah di lakukan. Aku mengerang mendapat beberapa lecet di tanganku, tidak sakit memang hanya saja itu mengotori pakaianku.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan!" Luhan berteriak dan segera berlari menghampiriku, memeriksa keadaanku dengan raut wajahnya yang panik. Aku memandangi wajahnya tanpa berniat untuk bangkit dari posisiku meskipun dia menarikku untuk bangun.

Saat dia menarikku untuk kedua kalinya dia terhuyung dan jatuh di atas tubuhku, helayan rambutnya yang lembut menyapu wajahku. Aku mencium harum shampo yang dia gunakan untuk mencuci rambut lembutnya bercampur dengan aroma tubuhnya yang memabukan, aku secara reflek memeluk pinggangnya dan mendekatkan hidungku pada lehernya. Demi Tuhan baunya benar-benar enak!

"Se-Sehun!"

Jika saja dia tidak menjerit memanggilku mungkin aku sudah mengklaimnya, aku segera melepaskan pinggangnya dan akhirnya membantunya yang tetap bersikeras ingin aku berdiri karena tarikan tangannya yang terlalu lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin menabrak seseorang?" Dia bertanya sarkas. "Untung itu adalah aku, jika orang lain? Kau akan berakhir di kantor polisi!" Dia berkacak pinggang sembari memandangku seolah aku ini orang yang beruntung karena akan menabraknya.

Dia memperhatikanku secara detail begitu menyadari sesuatu, tangan yang berada pada pinggangnya perlahan turun lalu menatap mataku. "Ada apa dengan..." Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Aku tersentak lalu segera membuka helm konyol berwarna mencolok milik restoran tempat aku bekerja paruh waktu, aku mengapitnya di antara pinggang dan lenganku dengan membalikan bagian depannya karena aku tak mau Luhan melihat nama restoran itu. Luhan tidak tahu aku bekerja paruh waktu, dia tidak tahu aku selama ini bekerja untuk menopang hidupku.

"Kau tahu aku terlambat, aku meminjam kendaraan konyol ini karena punyaku ada di bengkel." Aku tertawa canggung setelah menjelaskan kebohongan padanya.

Seorang Alpha tidak bekerja sebagai bawahan, mereka selalu menjadi yang teratas tapi tidak denganku. Oh aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku ini terlahir sebagai seorang Alpha jika kehidupanku tidak seperti Alpha pada umumnya, dengan orang tua yang mengabaikanku memperlengkap pertanyaan mengapa aku lahir sebagai seorang Alpha. Untungnya Alpha tidak memiliki perasaan yang sesensitif Omega, itu yang membuat kami disebut Alpha karena kami tangguh, aku tidak begitu merasa sakit di dada ketika mereka mengabaikanku dan aku bersyukur untuk itu.

Luhan mengangguk lalu memberiku senyum tipis. "Aku akan pergi ke kantin," Dia menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya, "Cepatlah masuk ke gedung teknik." Dia mengingatkan tentang keterlambatanku.

Aku segera memungut motor vespa milik paman Park lalu memarkirkannya dan segera berlari sekencang mungkin menuju gedung teknik, Luhan masih berdiri di sana sembari tersenyum dan menggeleng padaku saat aku menoleh sejenak.

.

.

.

Demi untuk berkencan dengan Luhan aku meminta izin dengan alasan ada kelas hingga larut, pulang lebih awal untuk membenahi tempatku agar Luhan merasa nyaman, dan suatu keberuntungan bagiku karena aku melihat Luhan di halaman rumahnya. Aku menghentikan motorku tepat di depannya, menahan bobot kendaraanku dengan kakiku lalu menyapanya.

Dia terlihat sangat cemas ketika menatapku dan aku tak tahan untuk tetap berada di atas motorku, aku menarik standar motorku lalu turun dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku. Kulihat kilatan di matanya, perlahan air mata terus membendung dan akhirnya jatuh dari matanya yang manis.

"Y-Yuqi belum pulang dan dia tidak mengangkat teleponku, Sehun apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Dia berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar, aku secara naluriah mengulurkan tanganku dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

Omega itu sangat rapuh,mereka akan benar-benar panik dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa jika ketakutan sudah menguasai mereka, Omega adalah makhluk yang harus dilindungi dan kehadiran Alpha memang untuk melengkapi Omega dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mencintai dan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi, aku siap melakukan itu bahkan lebih jika diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi _mate_ nya bahkan jika hanya dikehidupan ini.

"Tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja kau tak perlu khawatir," Aku mengusap lembut punggungnya. "Mungkin baterai ponsel Yuqi habis dan dia harus mengerjakan sesuatu dengan temannya." Dia menatapku dan aku tak bisa membiarkan air matanya turun mengotori pipinya yang halus. Aku mengusapnya dengan pelan lalu tersenyum menenangkannya.

"Kita akan mencarinya dan kita akan menemukannya."

Ibu dan Ayah Luhan belum pulang mereka orang tua yang aktif di kantor sedangkan di sini Luhan mengurus rumah dan adiknya, Luhan yang memasak Luhan juga yang membenahi rumah dan belanja. Entah bagaimana Omega akan sangat fleksibel dengan pekerjaan rumah walaupun mereka laki-laki, mungkin karena mereka terlahir untuk menuruti Alpha dan di mana pun di seluruh dunia Omega akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah.

Aku seolah membelah angin dengan motorku, aku mengendarai motor seperti aku ini seorang pembalap profesional. Luhan di belakangku memeluk pinggangku erat dengan jemarinya yang mencengkram jaketku khawatir, aku bisa merasakan perasaannya seolah perasaan kami adalah satu.

Kami menyusuri dengan perlahan sekolah Yuqi, hanya segelintir orang yang masih ada di sana dan kami sudah menanyakan Yuqi pada mereka dan hasilnya tetap sama, mereka mengatakan Yuqi sudah pulang. Luhan sudah akan menangis lagi dan aku lagi menenangkannya dengan berkata tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kami kembali menyusuri sekitar sekolah Yuqi, kami masuk ke kawasan apartemen kumuh dekat dengan sekolah Yuqi. Aku memutuskan untuk mematikan mesin motorku, menyusuri kawasan ini dengan mata kami yang mengawasi setiap tempat. Mungkin hanya sedikit yang tinggal di sini karena kulihat ada banyak bangunan yang tak layak huni, tempat ini mungkin hanya menjadi tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak badung.

Kami berhenti dan tersentak ketika seorang gadis berlari begitu paniknya dengan isak tangis yang menggema di tempat yang cukup mengerikan ini, tak lama setelah itu kami melihat beberapa orang keluar dan mereka mengejar gadis itu. Begitu sedikit cahaya memberi aku dan Luhan penglihatan tentang rupa si gadis kami terkejut, itu Yuqi.

"Yuqi!" Teriak Luhan.

Yuqi menangis dan tak bisa berkata apapun, Luhan memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya meski berderai air mata. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menatap anak-anak yang berdiri di depanku dengan tatapan membunuh, nafasku memberat menahan ledakan amarah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyaku tanpa membuka katupan gigi, menekan semua kataku dan memancarkan dominasiku sebagai seorang Alpha.

Mereka bergetar dan perlahan mundur dan lari. Tentu aku tak akan membiarkan anak-anak brengsek yang telah membuat Yuqi menangis pergi begitu saja, aku berlari menyusul mereka dan entah mengapa langkahku terasa sangat ringan sehingga aku berlari begitu cepat dan dapat menyusul mereka tanpa menunggu waktu lama. rasanya benar-benar ingin membunuh cecunguk-cecunguk kecil ini.

Aku memukul mereka sangat cepat dan tepat, wajah dan perut, mereka tergeletak di bawah merintih kesakitan. Aku menarik salah satu anak berseragam sekolah itu, mencengkram kerahnya dan membuatnya melayang di tanah. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Yuqi?" Tanyaku dan anak itu meringis.

"Kalian ingin kubunuh?!"

Teriakanku menggema seperti auman singa, saat aku akan memukul wajah anak brengsek ini Luhan membuatku berhenti. "Se-Sehun hentikan." Suaranya sangat pelan namun aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Aku menjatuhkan anak ini pada temannya yang lain, jika Luhan tak memintanya aku mungkin saja sudah membunuh tiga pecundang kecil ini.

.

.

.

Kau tahu kencanku dengan Luhan gagal karena keadaannya yang masih syok, aku tak mengapa hanya saja kenapa si Kris ini giat sekali menunggu Luhan di dekat rumahnya padahal kami pulang agak larut? Aku mengantar Luhan dan Yuqi dengan motorku, melanggar tata tertib berkendara untuk kali ini tak mengapa karena ini mendesak.

Yuqi sangat trauma karena dirinya mendapat pelecehan seksual dari... mungkin teman-temannya? Aku tidak tahu Yuqi tidak bisa menceritakan lebih detailnya karena tertelan tangis. Mobil Kris mengikuti kami begitu kami melewatinya, aku mendecakan lidahku merasa kesal dengan upayanya untuk bertemu Luhan.

Di depan rumah Luhan kami di sambut wajah cemas dari ibu dan ayah Luhan, mereka menghambur memeluk tubuh mungil Yuqi beserta tubuh Luhan, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Yuqi di antara mereka lalu menangis bersyukur putri mereka pulang dengan selamat. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan mengharukan ini, aku mungkin merasa agak iri.

Aku menoleh begitu mendengar pintu mobil tertutup di belakangku, Kria keluar dengan wajah khawatir lalu segera menghampiri keluarga Luhan. "Bibi, Paman, apa yang terjadi?" Dia bertanya dan melewatiku begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan keberadaanku.

Mereka berbicara dengan air mata dari ibu Luhan yang tak hentinya turun dan bersyukur anak-anaknya tak mengalami lecet sedikit pun. Aku tersenyum miris ketika semua orang menghiraukan keberadaanku, siapa peduli tentang terima kasih? Tanpa kata sederhana itu aku akan tetap membantu siapapun tanpa pamrih walau jasaku tak dianggap.

Tidak masalah, hanya saja Tuhan tolong beri aku kehidupan selanjutnya yang lebih baik.

Aku berbalik, berjalan pada motorku lalu mendorongnya hingga di depan rumahku. Aku tak menyalakan mesin motorku karena tak ingin merusak momen mereka dengan seolah aku memberi kode akan kehadiranku. Lagipula pahlawan selalu pergi setelah urusannya selesai tanpa pamit, ya seperti itu.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

 **Hai? bagaimana? suka atau bosan? review untuk bab ini bisa? saya mau tau :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**:: Between Me And Him ::**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di sana, di taman universitas Luhan berada; mengulum permen dengan buku tebal di tangan kirinya. Menggunakan kacamata dan diterpa matahari pagi dia tampak sangat manis dan indah. Di depanku kini ada malaikat, rasanya seperti tak nyata melihatnya. Dia melepas kacamatanya, menoleh padaku dan tersenyum sehangat mentari pagi. Ku anggap itu adalah panggilannya, aku menghampirinya dengan cengiran kemenangan.

"Hai," Sapanya sangat manis.

"Hai."

Aku duduk di sampingnya, memberikannya susu dengan rasa favoritnya, cokelat. Aku tahu apa saja yang disukai dan tidak disukainya, salah satu yang disukainya adalah susu cokelat.

"Oh? Terima kasih Sehun," Dia menusuk kotak susunya dengan sedotan, menghisapnya dengan cara yang paling menggemaskan yang pernah ada. "Aku mendapat dua pagi ini." Dia terkekeh.

Dua? Apa ada seseorang yang mendahului susu cokelatku?

"Kau mendapat susu cokelat lain sebelum ini?"

"Kris memberiku susu cokelat," Sudah kuduga. Bisakah si brengsek itu tidak mengikuti apa yang biasa aku lakukan pada Luhan? "Dia tahu aku suka rasa cokelat."

Bagaimana dengan aku? Aku tahu segala yang dia suka. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal, aku tak bicara dan dia pun terlalu serius dengan bukunya. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu luangku dengan Luhan seperti dulu sebelum ada si brengsek itu, mengambil kelas pagi hanya semata-mata untuk Luhan.

"Ah iya," Luhan menutup bukunya, meletakannya di samping lalu melepaskan kacamata dan menatapku. "Yuqi sangat berterima kasih, dia serta ibu dan ayahku ingin kau makan malam dengan kami."

 _Yeah_ celana pendek paman Park, balasan untuk kebaikanku!

Tak ada yang menjadi penyemangatku untuk kuliah hari ini selain Luhan, dan tak ada pula hal yang sangat membuatku ingin cepat pulang hari ini selain Luhan, ya semua Luhan bahkan ku pikir tujuan hidupku juga Luhan.

Setelah kelas pertama hari ini aku dan Luhan berjanji bertemu di kantin, makan siang bersama seperti saat aku masih mengambil kelas pagi. Senangnya jika aku selalu mengambil kelas pagi, bisa bertemu Luhan lebih sering lagi jika membayar semester bisa dengan daun.

Tapi saat aku sampai di kantin aku tak menemukan Luhan di sana, bahkan aku sudah berkeliling kantin sebanyak tiga kali bersama salad buah kesukaan Luhan. Tak ingin membuat salad buah menjadi rusak aku pergi mengambil meja, duduk di sana dan hanya memakan salad buah tanpa memesan apapun lagi.

Mungkin dia tak bisa keluar untuk makan siang.

Aku melanjutkan aktifitas-ku dengan sedikit bermuram, semua orang yang melihat wajahku akan mengernyit dan menjauhiku mungkin karena wajah muramku dan aku tidak peduli itu. Aku rasa hariku rusak karena setelah pagi tadi aku tak melihat Luhan lagi, rasanya ingin pergi tidur saja di toilet.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[KRIS]**

Hari itu saat aku pertama kali melihatnya aku tak pernah setertarik ini apalagi pada seorang pria, _love at first sight_ terlalu klise tapi itu terjadi padaku. Dia hanya tak sengaja menumpahkan es krimnya pada kemejaku dan begitu mata kami bertemu aku begitu terpesona, lalu setelah itu aku menyadari dia memiliki bau yang luar biasa. Dia seorang Omega pria.

Saat itu dia bersama seorang pria lainnya, memiliki postur tubuh tinggi tegap dan aura dominan yang hampir sama persis seperti ayah. Orang yang bersamanya adalah Alpha dan saat itu aku menjadi putus asa, tapi melihat pengekang masih apik terpasang di lehernya aku tak sadar tersenyum lebar.

Dia Luhan, Omega yang paling menarik perhatianku. Dia mungkin _mate-_ ku, aku sangat berharap dia segera mencium bauku.

Aku memberinya senyuman hangat saat mata cantiknya melihat ke arahku, dia memakan salad yang dia pesan untuk makan siang dengan begitu menarik, aku pikir apapun yang dia lalukan selalu menarik.

"Hei, apa dengan melihatku perutmu akan kenyang?" Dia meletakan garpunya, meraih gelas jus tanpa tambahan gulanya.

"Aku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja jika melihatmu." Jawabku, menopang wajahku dengan satu tangan lalu menatapnya lembut.

"Kau pembohong," Luhan memicingkan matanya, menusuk bola daging di piringku lalu tanpa perintah dia memasukan ke dalam mulutku membuat sekitar bibirku sedikit kotor.

"Aku tidak makan bersamamu untuk diperhatikan, ugh akhir-akhir ini kenapa kalian selalu begitu saat aku makan?" Luhan merengut lucu.

"Kalian?" Tanyaku penasaran dengan 'kalian' yang dimaksud Luhan.

"Ya kalian, kau, Sehun, Lucas dan Jackson." Jawabnya.

Tunggu, bukankah mereka semua adalah Alpha? Dan dari jurusan yang berbeda dengannya? Luhan dekat dengan banyak orang, Luhan adalah tipikal orang yang pandai bergaul dan disukai banyak orang, tak heran dia memiliki banyak teman yang berbeda-beda.

"Jackson? Kenapa dia makan bersamamu?" Tanyaku.

Jackson adalah temanku aku cukup heran mengapa dia bisa makan bersama Luhan, kupikir dia tak tertarik dengan Omega pria.

"Kemarin aku menumpahkan kopinya, aku bertanggung jawab dengan membayar makan siangnya."

"Dan Lucas?"

"Oh, dia menumpahkan saladku."

Ada apa dengan menumpahkan? Kupikir itu hanya trik agar bisa makan siang dengan Omega incaran semua orang. Apa yang membuat aku bertemu dengan Luhan bukanlah sebuah trik kotor, itu alami karena takdir.

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"Aku selalu makan dengan Sehun..." Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak keras.

Kulihat dia membola, meraih tasnya dan menggantungkannya di bahu. "Sehun!" Lalu setelahnya dia menjerit memanggil nama orang itu.

"Aku lupa, dia pasti menungguku—"

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Aku menahan lengannya segera sebelum dia mengambil langkahnya.

"Oh kau tak perlu—"

"Sepertinya dia dekat sekali denganmu, apa orang itu adalah orang yang tempo hari lalu mengantarmu dan Yuqi pulang?" Aku bertanya.

"Hm," Dia mengangguk. "Sehun ada dijurusan ekonomi."

"Jika seperti itu aku ingin bertemu dengannya, mungkin kita bisa berteman?"

Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa Alpha miskin itu, berbicara dengannya dan menilai bagaimana Alpha sepertinya bisa dekat dengan Omega seperti Luhan.

Ketika Luhan sampai di kantin jurusan si Alpha itu dia tak menemukannya, berputar-putar mengelilingi kantin sesak ini untuk mencari keberadaan orang dengan nama Sehun itu. Luhan menarik kursi lalu menjatuhkan bokongnya, dia terlihat menyesal. Haruskah Luhan menyesal hanya karena ini? Orang itu tidak pantas mendapatkan penyesalan Luhan untuk kekonyolan ini.

"Dia tidak ada," gumamnya. "Apa dia sudah pulang?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia menatapku, mengerjap lalu kembali berdiri. "Ayo ke kelasnya."

Sungguh ini adalah hal tidak penting yang aku lakukan hari ini, jika bukan Luhan aku tak sudi membuang waktuku berada di jurusan ini untuk mencari orang itu.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan berlari kecil menghampiri seseorang. "Apa kau melihat Sehun?" Dia bertanya pada seorang dengan mata sipit yang lucu.

"Oh," Si mata sipit itu melirikku sekilas. "Dia tak masuk kelas kedua." Jawabnya.

"Kupikir kau terlalu luas berteman," lagi si mata sipit melirikku. "Dia sepertinya tak menyukai berada di sini." Dia berbisik pada Luhan, aku bisa mendengar bisikannya

Luhan menoleh, menatapku sebelum kembali pada si mata sipit. "Tidak, Kris hanya memiliki wajah seperti itu tapi percayalah dia sangat hangat." Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan kembali menoleh padaku dan memberiku senyumannya yang manis.

"Oke..." Si pria mungil dengan mata sipit itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Uhm... kalau begitu aku harus pergi."

Dia melewatiku, aku memperhatikannya dan mengetahui dia mencuri pandang padaku sebelum berjalan terburu-buru.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita kembali?"

"Hm ya, aku akan menemuinya di rumahnya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak mudah untuk membuat ayahku mengizinkan aku membeli rumah di perumahan di mana Luhan tinggal apalagi dekat dengannya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang tak ku sukai. Menerima tawaran kencan dengan Jessica, bagus sekali.

Aku mengantarkan Luhan pulang ke Rumahnya, tanpa dia tahu aku sudah resmi pindah tepat di depan rumahnya. Semua barangku telah dipindahlan selama aku kuliah, perabotan-perabotan telah disusun dan aku hanya tinggal menempati.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku setelah Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, melihat sekitar sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah kecil di samping rumah Luhan menarik perhatianku, kupikir itu rumah salah satu teman Alpha Luhan. Aku mengurungkan langkahku ketika Alpha itu keluar, sepertinya dia akan pergi.

Dia mengendarai motornya, melintasiku dan secara tidak sengaja melihat ke arahku. Dia menghentikan motornya tepat di depan rumahku, matanya melotot atau memang seperti itu? Aku tersenyum menyapanya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa berbicara padanya.

Setelah membersihkan diri ponselku berdering terus menerus, aku tahu siapa itu jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot mengangkatnya. Ayahku, dan itu adalah ibuku yang sengaja meneleponku lewat ponsel ayahku karena ia sangat tahu aku tak akan mengabaikan telepon darinya. Oh maaf ibu tapi aku tidak ingin diganggu dengan persoalan kencan itu untuk hari ini.

Aku ingin mengejutkan Luhan, dia tak tahu aku pindah dan ku dengar dia mengadakan makan malam untuk bersyukur bahwa Yuqi baik-baik saja sampai saat ini.

Aku berjalan santai, memasukan tangan ke dalam kantong celanaku, sebelum memasuki halaman rumah Luhan aku melihatnya berada di pinggir jalan tengah melakukan sesutu pada motornya. Namanya adalah Sehun benar? Siapapun namanya sekarang di terlihat berantakan.

Aku berbelok masuk ke halaman rumah Luhan dan dia melihatnya. Aku sengaja melakukannya, agar orang itu melihatnya, melihat bagaimana aku sangat dekat dengan Luhan dan keluarganya. Menekan bel sekali dan ku dengar seseorang akan membukakan pintu.

Luhan yang membukakan pintu dan ia cukup terkejut melihatku, aku tersenyum menyapanya. "Kris? kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Kejutan! keluargaku baru saja membeli rumah di sini dan ingin aku menempatinya untuk sesaat." Jawabku.

"OH SIAL APA-APAAN INI!"

Kudengar orang itu mengumpat seperti orang gila entah untuk apa, membanting sesuatu seperti perkakasnya lalu kami sama-sama mendengar suara dubuman pintu. Aku kembali pada Luhan. "Itu Sehun, tetanggaku dan temanku, motornya rusak dan dia dimarahi oleh dosennya karena tidur di toilet," Katanya memberitahu. "Dia punya hari yang buruk."

Aku terkekeh mendengar itu dari Luhan. "Kau sepertinya sangat dekat dengannya ya?" Tanyaku.

Dia mempersilahkanku untuk masuk lalu menjawab pertanyaanku. "Ya, aku dan Sehun pernah satu sekolah dan dengan kebetulan kami satu universitas, dia teman yang sangat baik dan dapat diandalkan." Jawabnya bangga.

 _DING DING DING DING!_

Baru saja aku dan Luhan duduk di sofa lalu suara bel secara berutal terdengar, aku melihat wajah terkejut Luhan disertai rasa takut di sana. Aku menemaninya untuk membuka pintu, aku akan membunuh orang itu karena telah membuat Luhan ketakutan. Luhan menatapku sebelum membuka pintu, aku mengangguk karena orang gila itu mulai menekan bel lagi.

 _DING DING DING—_

 _Cklek..._

"Hai Luhan!"

Luhan menghela nafas lega sembari mengusap dadanya lalu tersenyum membalas sapaan tamu itu. Boleh aku mengatakan ini? Senyumnya aneh terlalu dipaksakan dan sapaannya tidak terdengar ramah dan sama dipaksakan, ada apa dengan orang ini?

Sehun.

"Sehun, ada apa? Dan bisakah kau bersikap secara normal? Aku tidak tuli dan di Rumahku sedang ada tamu." Ucap Luhan sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Begitu ya? Aku tidak tahu ada tamu," Dia melihat kearahku dengan senyum yang semakin aneh dan cukup menakutkan, mungkin dia sengaja melakukan itu.

Dia menerobos masuk tanpa Luhan izinkan dan dia menabrakan bahunya padaku. "Aku ingin meminjam oli." Katanya menjelaskan kedatangannya sembari menjatuhkan bokongnya pada sofa lalu menatap kami seolah dia adalah tuan rumahnya. Aku ingin tertawa untuk sikap kasarnya.

"Akan segera ku ambilkan, tunggu sebentar."

Luhan pergi ke dalam untuk mengambilkan orang itu oli, aku tersenyum ramah karena aku orang yang ramah tidak peduli seberapa aku jengkel pada orang itu. Aku duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengannya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tangan merentang santai pada punggung sofa dan tatapan dingin yang angkuh.

"Jadi kau tiba-tiba pindah ke sini?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya, orang tuaku membeli satu unit rumah." Jawabku.

"Omong kosong." Dia mengumpat.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ada yang lucu?" Dia menegakan tubuhnya lalu menatapku tak terima karena aku baru saja tersenyum.

Luhan kembali dengan jerigen oli dan ponsel di tangannya, menatap kami berdua bergantian lalu meletakan oli di atas meja. "Aku harus menjemput Yuqi," Katanya. "Tidak perlu menungguku, jika kalian mau kalian bisa pulang."

Luhan pergi namun ketika dia baru saja sampai di ambang pintu dia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kris, makan malam dengan kami ya? Ibu dan ayah akan senang jika tahu kau adalah tetangga kami sekarang." Luhan tersenyum benar-benar manis dengan matanya yang menyipit, hatiku menghangat.

"Dan Sehun... ada apa dengan matamu? Kau menakutkan apa kau tahu?"

"Bawa kembali piring bunga ibu, sudah berapa kali aku memintamu mengembalikannya dan kau selalu lupa," Luhan bersedekap dada. "Dengan keadaan bersih oke?"

" _Dah!_ "

Sehun segera menatapku penuh dengan dendam. "Dengar kau, aku tak akan basa-basi denganmu. Aku tak menyukaimu Wu!" Pengakuannya.

Aku terkekeh, apa dasarnya dia tidak menyukaiku? "Kau tak menyukaiku karena Luhan lebih menyukaiku daripada dirimu, benar?" Kataku tepat sasaran.

" _Fuck you..._ " Dia mengacungkan jari tengahnya padaku.

Dia segera menyambar jerigen oli lalu pergi. Aku heran kenapa dia meminjam oli mobil? Bukankah kendaraannya itu motor? Aku berdiri lalu memanggilnya dan ketika dia berbalik aku menyeringai.

"Oli itu hanya alasan agar kau bisa masuk, tentu saja oli untuk roda dua itu berbeda dengan roda empat."

"Kau cukup pintar juga brengsek."

* * *

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

* * *

 **[]**

 **Faith saya terhadap HunHan mulai menghilang, tolong teman cegah itu! apa bukti kuat HunHan? mereka semakin jauh saya rasa. saya akan mulai menghapus beberapa fanfiksi HunHan saya, selain bukti HunHan di mata saya mulai tidak terlihat lagi peminat untuk fanfiksi saya juga hampir tidak ada kalopun ada kalian cuma baca tanpa menghargai dengan review.**


End file.
